A new Hope
by TheStoryTeller231
Summary: Cat is a normal teenage that moves to Burgess town with her father. While that she meets new friends and one of them is Jack Frost. Jack and the guardians are suprised that she could see them and they decide to know her better. Meanwhile Pitch is preparing his return./ JackxOC R&R.
1. The meeting

I do not own Rise of The guardians, and I never will~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

**No-one's POV.**

Hi, my name is Cat and yes like the animal.

I was always teased by my name but my mother loved cats so she decided to name it before she passed away. Therefore I love my name and nobody will ever take it away.

I used to live in London in a small but cute house with my father, but we had to move to America, in a small town called Burguess, I know weird name.

"So…I'm sorry but, I have no choice, it's work and I know you miss your friends but please, go outside and make new ones, meet people, see this lovely town"-my dad begged behind me.

"It's okay dad, I'm fine and I understand"-I lied.

I was currently watching TV, curled in a warm blanket and I did not wanted to go outside, where snow and cold was.

"Please…"-he begged again, this time he used puppy eyes. Ugh…my weakness.

"Bloody hell, fine!"-I grunted, which made him smile like someone who won the jackpot.

"Good, be home at dinner time"- he smiled while unpacking the rest of the boxes.

I went to my room and simply dressed something to stay warm.

I was wearing a black hooded sweater and some jean dark pants, I wrapped my dark-brownish hair into two pigtails and I dressed my shoes, walking to the door I glanced and waved at my dad and he waved back grinning.

As I stepped outside I felt immediately a shiver from the cold, I hate this and I want to go back to be hot chocolate and warm blanket.

But I just continued walking aimless wondering around, the town looked like those from the movies, it was not that small and not that big.

Burgess was a river town that was established in 1798, named after Thaddeus Burgess, who built the first log cabin there with his family before the bitter winter of 1795.

Pioneers and freight wagons following post roads to the southern mines crossed the river by at Nancy's ferry, and as a terminal for riverboats, the town played an important part in the development of west side grain farming and cattle raising.

Or that was what I read in the internet.

Suddenly and without noticing it I was attacked with a snowball right in my right ear, I lost balance and felt on the snow, face planted.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"-a male voice said worried, trying to push me up again.

When I looked at him, he seemed to be at least 10 years old and he has unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He has a round and youthful face, and is missing a tooth in front. "It's okay I'm fine"-I chuckled.

But it wasn't fine, my cheek hurts like hell.

"G-Good! Hey are you new here? I never saw you around."-he asked confused/curiously.

"Yeah I'm new in town, my name is Cat Bright and I'm from London. My dad moved here for business."-I answered whipping the rest of the snow off my shoulder.

"Cool! Your name is awesome, I'm Jamie Bennett and my friends and I were playing a snowball fight, wanna join us Cat?"-he asked hopefully, making a snowball and handing it over to my hand.

…Ah…what the hell.

"Sure kid, let's go this."-I said smiling while grabbing the snowball and following him.

"Hey guys, this is Cat. She's new here and she wants to play with us."-Jamie said to his friends.

They looked okay, but there was one that was weird, he has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot? With this cold? Is he like…poor or something?

I ignored that when I felt cold on my back. I let out a tiny scream and heard chuckles from Jamie.

"You brat!"-I giggled throwing my snowball at him.

The snowball fight started and everyone was having fun, snowballs keep appearing from nowhere but that was good for me, when I had the chance I jumped to a bush and stayed there, making more snowballs for me.

"That's cheating ya' know?"-someone behind me said, I looked to see that white haired boy.

"No it's now, and shut up I don't want them to know that I am here."-I whispered covering his mouth, damn he was cold.

"Hey are you okay? You're cold…"-I whispered with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine kiddo, don't worry"-he said smirking like he got something amusing from me.

"I'm 16 years old idiot."-I said sticking my tongue out, I grabbed my snowballs and ran out from the bushes attacking everyone.

They laughed and ran away from me and my snowballs, I looked behind and I saw that guy again. I smirked and threw some at him and he easily dodged and threw some back at me, I dodged some of them but I was hit in my back, which made me fall and sly on the frozen lake.

Oh dear…not good.

Jamie and his friends gathered around looking worried at me.

"C-Cat, don't move!"-Jamie said trying to look calm.

I don't know if the lake is stable, I stepped back and I heard a crack sound. Oh no.

"Okay, don't worry you're doing fine"-said a voice behind me, looking at him I could see that it was the guy with the white hair and frosted clothes.

He was standing there like he didn't saw the lake, what the heck.

"W-What are you doing here? Go away before you fall too!"-I hissed trying to keep my balance.

He smiled. "Don't worry, let's play a game. It will be easy and you and I will be safe".-he assured with gentle eyes, he grabbed my hand and I shivered from the cold.

"Okay, on three you'll jump to that pile of soft snow over there"-he said pointing with a staff.

I only nodded, thinking that he was crazy but right now my life is in danger.

"One.."

This is it, he started to count slowly.

"Two…"

Oh dear God, I could feel my legs trembling from fear.

"THREE!"-He shouted before I was flying with him, I flew with the wind and his hand never let mine, therefore like he said I landed on the soft snow, I was safe.

"B-Bloody hell man…"-I cried.

"Not bloody hell, Jack Frost"-he said grinning and helping to go out from that snow.

Jamie and his friends cheered up a little and I smiled at them.

"Who threw that bloody snowball?"-I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I did, Kitty."-Jack said.

What the hell, did he just called me?!

"What the bloody hell you called me?"-I hissed glaring at him. First he almost kills me then he calls me Kitty?

"Well your name is Cat right?"-he asked with an innocent smile…"So I thought that Kitty would be a cute nickname for you."

I felt my cheeks burning, even so.

"Don't ever ever ever call me that again Frost."

"OH! Good you can see him? I can't believe that an older person believes in Jack Frost!"-Jamie said smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Who the bloody hell is Jack Frost?"-I asked tilting my head a bit.

"I am Kitty, Jack Frost, the spirit of snow days, joy and fun"-he said smirking, sitting on his staff.

How does that staff stands like that with him on top? Well…maybe he is that oh-so-called spirit.

"Prove me that you're a spirit Frost."-I hissed glaring at him.

He smirked and jumped out from the staff, but he didn't landed, he continued to fly in circles always with that staff of his hand, he waved it and made snow falling just on me, then he landed right beside her and chuckled.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe that you're real…"-I admitted.

"Yeah I am, but you already know that right Kitty?"-he said winking at me.

Everyone laughed and then a snowball fight occurred again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After hours, Jamie and his friends started to go home, it was dinner time so I decided to hit the road too.

While walking, I had a feeling that I was being stalked so I turned around and I saw Frost standing here, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?"-I asked putting my hands on my pocket.

"Making sure that you don't get lost, you're new here right?"-he said walking at me, he was getting close which made me back away from him and continue walking like nothing happened.

Maybe this is a dream, I mean if he's a spirit and he exists that means that other magical creatures do?

"Hey snowman, are you alone?"-I asked, smirking to my new nickname for him.

He frowned and walked beside me.

"No…there's the guardians, and don't call me that Kitty."-he said glaring a little.

I chuckled.

"What? It's my new cute nickname for you, and what do you mean with guardians?"

"Well there's Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sand Man and Easter Bunny."

"Bloody hell, they are seriously real? That's amazing!"-I cried excited, almost forgetting my age.

He started at me amused.

"Kitty how old are you?"-he asked stopping.

"I'm 16 years old…"-I answered stopping too and looking at him confused. "Why do you ask Frosty?"

"Why do you believe in me Kitty? You could see me right away…I'm invisible to older people…usually only children can see me but you look different, you must be special! I go to say this to North."-he said excited.

"North?"-who was north? I'm confused.

"Santa Claus and please come with me to see him and the other guardians, they must know why can you see me, maybe Man in Moon knows!"-he said flying on top of me, I started to walk again, seeing my new house not so far.

"Uh….Man is Moon? And go where Jack?"-I asked a little annoyed, but only because I was confused.

"That will be a surprise now go to sleep Kitty, tomorrow you'll have a great and fun day."-he said smiling at me.

I sighed and walked in the bench of my house.

"Whatever you say Frostbite, Good night."-I said smiling and closing the door behind me.

"Did you have fun dear?"-My dad asked already setting the table for dinner.

"It was a Bloody hell of a day dad."-I smiled.

Jack flew to pole north and told everyone what happened.

"Are yer sure mate?"-Bunnymund asked raising his eyebrow while coloring an egg.

"Yes I'm pretty sure, she saw me and she even talked with me"-Jack said smiling to North.

"Oh…this is new…this is the first time that old child believe in us, you must bring her here Jackie, I have a good feeling about her. I can feel it in my belly."-North said tapping his big belly.


	2. Hello Kitty

**Thank you for your reviews guys 3 Here's a new chapter. I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO SHORT T_T**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**CAT'S POV**

Opening my eyes to the sound of birds singing is a good way to wake up.

Slowly I removed the sheets that protected me from the cold and got up, stretching all my muscles have fallen asleep while I slept.

I walked to my window and saw a blanket of snow that covered the roofs of small houses that were there, I smiled.

It was a good view after a good night's sleep, dreamed of a white-haired boy called Jack Frost and he said today that he would take me to the North Pole to see Santa Claus.

Those foolish thoughts made me laugh a bit.

I walked to my closet of clothes and sighed when I opened it, I was not very fan of fashion nowadays, I always chose clothes simple and inexpensive and at least my father did not complain.

I dressed quickly because by the cold, a wool sweater green covering my curves perfectly and then wore a pants for snow. I took my socks from under the bed and dress them too. I could not find my tennis so I decided to ask my father.

He might already be awake because he has to go to work early, as I descended the stairs down there already could smell pancakes and bacon, my stomach growled with hunger and I smiled. He was a good cook.

"Good morning Cat, slept well?" He asked when he saw me enter the kitchen.

"Yes, it was good. I had a weird dream but it was good.

"Glad to hear it girl, you made friends yesterday?" He asked as he poured me bacon on my plate.

"Actually I did, we had a snowball war."-I said to sit down, grabbed the fork and stabbed the bacon like a primitive woman.

"Cat, please have manners at the table."-My father said as he took a few laughs.

I had a mouthful, sorry for him and swallowed with the help of cold apple juice.

"Sorry popes, I was really hungry."-I said with an innocent smile.

"Well, I gotta go to work you stay well alone? Today is Saturday so you do not have classes right?" He asked as he put on his coat.

I rolled my eyes.

"Father, it is clear that I have no class."

"I just asked, in my time I had lessons to-"

"Daddy! Job!"-I cried not wanting to hear one of the famous sermons "in my time":

He winked at me and walked away, leaving the house in perfect silence.

I sighed and just ate quietly, then washed the dishes and then threw me to the couch.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about my dream. It seemed real that I still remembered how her blue eyes looked at mine Jack Frost was real in my dreams.

I startled myself when I heard a noise coming from my room, then I heard footsteps upstairs.

My God, a thief? This is not happening. Quickly I looked around me, trying to see if I could grab anything to protect me.

I saw my dad's precious baseball bat and I ran to get it, trembling I started to walk upstairs while looking to see if someone appears.

Damn thief you came to the wrong house.

Already there I looked around concentrated and I gasped when I saw wind with some snow coming from my room that means that is really someone in the house.

I walked carefully without making any noise and I peeked inside my room, nothing as there so be seen, only the curtains of my window dancing with the wind, I took a huge breath and stormed in the room screaming while holding the bat up.

I looked around and I felt stupid, nobody was there, I walked and closed my window feeling a chill up in my spine.

"Hey Kitty."-someone with a jolly voice whispered on my ear, I think I never screamed that loud.


End file.
